


Dolorosas Lullaby and The Sufferers Final Sermon

by voidofmymind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Murder, One Shot, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofmymind/pseuds/voidofmymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Dolorosas Lullaby and The Sufferers Final Sermon.<br/>[The lullabuy and sermon belong to their respective owners. Homestuck belons to Andrew Hussie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolorosas Lullaby and The Sufferers Final Sermon

Time was slowing as I saw the gun raise.

Then it paused as a lifetime of memories flashed before my eyes.  
~~~~  
I remember when I found him. The moon had just begun to rise, and the stars were extravagant. I was out on an errand for Mother Grub, trying to rush as it was starting to grow cold again. On my way back to the caverns, I saw him. A flash of bright red. I stopped. I looked down at the little grub. His bright red shell told me he would not survive. How could he? No lusus would dare claim him, as none were made for his blood color. It was in that moment, seeing how afraid he was, shivering against the cold, all by himself, that I decided to raise him as my own. That I'd keep him safe. So I picked him up, and I ran.

As he grew he would ask what his name was, and I told him that he had no name, It was always up to one lusus to give them a name. He thought for a moment and said, "But, you're kinda like my lusus! Can you name me?" And I smiled.

"Of course my grub, and lets make it one no one else could try to have." He giggled and looked up at me with those huge round red eyes, so full of love and care. I decided on a name soon after.

"Signless. Your name is Signless." When he asked why, I told him, "Well because you see this?" I pointed to the symbol on my chest. He looked at it and nodded.

"Well, when a grub gets a lusus, they also get a symbol. You were not given either because your blood is considered a mutated colour, and when I chose to raise you, I never thought to give you either. And I think naming you Signless should show that you should be proud that you don't have a symbol."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I love my new name! I wanna keep it forever!"

And he did, until soon after that fateful night…

He was a very calm and quiet one growing up. That is, until the day we found her.

A small orphan, she was. Her lusus slain when she was a mere sweep old. She saw us walking through brushland. She approached and Signless hid behind me, worried about the stranger. She said her name was Disciple, and that those were her hunting grounds. I replied telling her we were just passing through, and that she needn't worry about us. She stood there as we walked, but soon disappeared into the brush. As dawn approached, Signless and I had found a cave. We had just settled in, and he asked if we had any food to eat before we went to sleep. I told him we didn't, but there was a town nearby and we could get some the next day. Then she appeared out of seemingly nowhere, this time with a slain hoofbeast.

"I could tell you had very little or no food, and knew you would want to eat, so I caught this for you." And she began to walk off.

After a moment Signless called out, "Wait!" She stopped and turned. "Please, eat with us. You deserve to eat your own catch." And she smiled. That night we shared stories of our experiences and lives, and Signless asked if she would like to travel with us. Disciple and Signless ended the night in dancing and laughter.

Nearly three sweeps passed before Signless began to give his sermons. He was tired of having to hide because of the color of his blood. One day after a sermon, the Empresses ship came in and landed and Her Imperious Condescension herself came out, looking for him. Then he disappeared. In a frantic Disciple and I looked around for him, and we found him sneaking onto the ship. We chased after him, down corridor after corridor. He stopped in front of a door. The sign read 'Yellow Blood'.

"This is the room. The room where they use their gifts as...as...as engines!" And he went in. The Yellow Blood before us was trapped in an entanglement of red tentacle-like things. And with that Signless brought up one of his sermons out of nowhere again.

Disciple rushed to take down what he said, and no more than two minutes later did he finish. The Yellow Blood thought for a moment.

Then flash after flash of bold red and blue shot out from all directions. The room turned white and we heard the thump of a body on the ground. When the light cleared, He laid on the ground, struggling to stand up. Disciple and Signless were quick to help him up. We hurried out and into a nearby cave where we waited for hours until we were sure she had gone. She must of had more on her ship, because We heard it start up quickly. During this silent waiting, our rescuee had fallen asleep. I shook him gently by the shoulder. "Darling, wake up. Are you strong enough to move?" I asked as he blinked a few times.

"Y-yeah. I think so. I'm just not used to having my arms down or standing." He answered with a snarl.

"Oh my...How long were you in there?" Disciple asked.

"Only a sweep. I'm still fairly young myself, and its hard controlling the biggest ship in the armada when you're only nine." A slight smile showed on his sunken face.

"Really? I'm six and a half! And he's...wait. Sign how old are you?" 'Ciple questioned. A small shock came to his face.

"Oh, um, I think I'm seven? I'm Seven sweeps right Rosa?" He put his hand on my knee.

"Yes, you are. But I remember it like it was yesterday." At that moment a thought came to mind. "Sweetie, what's your name? This is Disciple, Signless, and I'm Dolorosa."

"My name?" he was standing now, leaning against the cave wall for support, but still standing. "My name is Psiioniic."

"What a handsome name! And as a follow up question, would you like to travel with us?"

He paused as we stood eagerly waiting an answer.

"Where are you traveling to and why?" He said finally. Signless spoke up quick.

"We're going everywhere we can to get the word out to destroy the Blood Castes! We don't wanna take anymore violence from the ones who just so happened to be born with High Blood."

I leaned over to Psiioniic and whispered "You may want to hurry up and answer or we're gonna be here for a long time." He chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes yes. I'll come with you." And I smiled, thinking nothing could go wrong.

And with that he made another best friend for life; as short as it turned out to be.

One night during a sermon with his largest audience yet, an uproar came. Screams of terror interrupted the silence that hovered among the crowd as they sat and listened to him. Blood of all kinds flew, and a large Indigo Blood with a club smeared with fresh and old blood was beating his way to the front of the crowd. We knew this meant trouble and started to run. Signless tried to run towards those that were being hurt. We grabbed him and started pulling him away despite his screams.

Then the Highblood approached. A raspy, bold voice bellowed out of him.

"BY THE ORDERS OF HER IMPERIOUS CONDESCENSION, I AM TO TAKE ALL OF YOU PRISONER AND TO EXECUTE THE ONE WHOSE BEEN GIVING THIS SILLY LITTLE LECTURES!"

"You will never take my son!" I cried as we started running.

More footsteps followed.

There were more chasing us.

Signless was in front and brought us to a sudden stop. He talked quickly.

"We don't have much time, but I love each and every one of you.I want to continue giving speeches. We have won battles against those more powerful than us, but this is one enemy we have no chance of beating. We are going to end here, and we are going to end it with no more bloodshed." And with that he hugged Psii, kissing each of his eyes. He hugged me and whispered "Thank you." and He kissed 'Ciple.

From there is a blur. I don't remember much. I just remember screaming. Things were growing dark. I think I was hit in the head. After that I remember being chained on the ground beside Psiioniic and Disciple. But my Signless, my precious little grub was nowhere to be found.

I was chained when I woke up.

Then I saw a body being half carried, half walked onto a large platform I didn't notice before. A closer look and I saw the horns. It was my baby… I screamed, drawing the attention of Psii and 'Ciple along with a few of those around me.

Someone slapped me.

Things started to go dark until I heard the hiss of burning flesh and shrieks of pain.

Signless was being chained in red hot cuffs.

He was already being beaten.

Chains rattled beside me, and I watched Psiioniic being knocked unconscious and dragged to Her Imperious Bitchiness ship.

I watched as Disciple was dragged forward, her holding part of his leggings that she had caught after it was beaten off him.

An arrow was aimed at her.

She sat there, knowing what was coming.

Her face showed no fear, but her body shook. The Executor's fingers began to let go of the string to shoot her, then he lowered his bow. With that she ran, and we all watched. She disappeared within moments into the depths of a forest.

I felt a being behind me. I turned around. She stood there, looking at Signless and laughing. I could just tell she was a pirate.

"I like you. You're coming with me." With that she grabbed my chains and began to pull me. As i struggled I heard the whip of a bow string recoiling and a scream of anger. He shot my baby. I started to pull harder against my chains.

The whole crowd fell silent, thinking he was dead.

Then he began to speak.

He began to give his final sermon.

"I have been peaceful,  
I have been Kind,  
I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long.  
I have had dreams too.  
Dreams of what might of been where blood was simply blood;  
And all of us were equal .  
If wishing for that is heresy;  
Then yes I deserve to die…  
I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty….  
They say power beings find anger.  
When they have no room for love.  
What made you so?  
Are you scared of change?  
Scared of those who are different;  
I realize;  
I am different than you;  
I have known feelings that none of you;  
Can ever hope to know.  
I've know the comradery of friend who supported me against all odds.  
I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope.  
I have known a love and passion that transcended definition.  
There is no use hiding it now.  
You can all see me for what I am;  
The Signless...  
The Sufferer...  
The mutant...  
My blood burns brightly for all to see!  
It is the flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell!  
My memory can be erased;  
But my ideals will never die!  
My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by hate and corruption;  
You've taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessings into a curse!  
The pity you have taken on my Disciple will wound her!  
She's known true love and you've forced her into a life of Solitude!  
You've forced a mother to watch her son die!  
I see you for what you are;  
I always FUCKING have  
I thought I could FUCKING change you,  
fuck me for being a fucking fool!  
FUCK!  
FUCK!  
FUCK!  
FUCK!  
FUCK!  
FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!  
FUCK!  
I am angry, because I forgive you;  
I must be the biggest fucking fool in Alternia…  
But when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together,  
And its so fucking beautiful…."

His voice trailed at the end. Then silence. And at that moment I knew he was dead.  
~~~~  
Now I was faced with my death as Orphaner Dualscar pointed his gun at me, angry simply for the fact that Marquise had Red feelings for me.  
Then I began to sing.

"When you were a youngling, Mother found you there.  
Cold and scared and lonely and no lusus to care.  
No one to protect you, I took you in my arms.  
Only thing I could say;  
I'll keep you safe from harm.  
Such a quiet child who grew into a man.  
A brave young troll with kindness who helped all those who can.  
Found a friend and matesprit to keep yourself warm.  
I just smiled and thought;  
He is safe from harm.  
Ideals were shattered, war had taken bloom.  
You made a Rebellion weaved right from the loom.  
Highbloods getting angry, shaken from their frames.  
Only darkness and pain, the anger and pain,  
The BLOOD and the pain.  
I watched as they put you in chains!  
In chains!  
When they murdered you in those chains.  
When you were a youngling, Mother found you there.  
Don't regret that action, never will I care.  
I might be a slave now, you in death's charm.  
But the only thing I can say;  
Forgive me,  
I couldn't keep you from harm."  
And with that, a flash of light and hole through my stomach came.  
I whispered,  
"Good bye, my son."

In my final breath.  
I would be with him again at last.


End file.
